Three One Shot Story
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: OKay this is a three shot originally one but way to long and will be divided in three parts no on likes Riders Yet two are really hard to kill can Alexander and Ian Rider work as a team? ps. the summary in the story is also one


An Alex Rider one shot

Summary: they arrived. Someone kidnaps Alex Rider, and Ian Rider is left to solve the mistory, because things are going to get worst with supernatural people…..

Alex R/Cub, Ian R, occ

A/N! I passed one of my exams and now waiting for more! This is it!

Disclaimer: don't own them only my own ideas and my occ's.

The ride was short and the little boy lay asleep on the edge of the seat head rested on the older mas shoulder and blond hair falling into closed eyelids.

"Alex? Time to get up." The older man said and ruffled soft slightly curled hair.

"Na wanna" the sleepy voice replied.

"I know but you have to… we're at our new house, and you get to pick your room." That woke the Rider and his blue eyes glanced at his father like figure.

"Okay!"

The house was specially made with the help of Derek Smithers and gadgets hidden within the house and it was made for Alex. The boy chose the room next to the bathroom on the third floor and Ian chose the one next to it.

"I love it Ian!" laughing Ian picked his nephew up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Put me down you big monster!" the child laughed and hit tiny fists on his shoulders.

"Nope"the tickle monster strikes again!" he said and none of the man on the corner of the road watching than slip into the shadows.

The man had died brown hair and green eyes that was seen through the pair of glasses he wore.

His name or code name was 'Vritra'.

"It shall be done in four weeks' time. Than they won't be expecting it." He ended the phone call and left for a different part of his mission by Scorpia.

It had been two weeks since Ian had started to work for Mi6 HQ he had worked for a different branch of mi6 and was the top agent. But he had been offered to work in London and he hadn't been back since John and Helen had died. Because it was a reminder of his failure to his older brother, the vow he had made when they were mere kids, only twelve:

 ** _"I will always have your back brother, call and I will be there, in trouble and I will get you out. I will forever be with you." They had said and shake-ed on that._**

"Ian?!" his nephew asked softly he was finally going to school but it was going to be difficult, the boy **HAD** to have **BODYGAURDS** and the 'bank' had agreed that they could and would watch over him.

\- Day of the kidnapping-

The classes were in the school gymnasium and Alex sat on the floor the bodyguards nearby, when the doors banged open. Twenty-seven armed men stood there guns aimed and faces covered by a scrap of black that only showed their eyes, a red, purple, blue, or silver scorpion lay on their chests.

"Where is The Rider Boy?" one asked he had a faint accent that was American or Texican. His glare went over the people. The 'teachers' that were part of mi6 formed a line and stood in front, and around the students letting two guards slip by with Alex.

"The cops are on their way, leave!" Mrs. Roads-haw said and glared; she was a rank 9 agent and was fond of the little boy.

"Quiet little one and come with us." The one named Steve said and quickly brought the boy into his strong embrace and protected the boy.

"OVER THERE!" one Scorpia man yelled and that's when the fight out happened.

Kids and real teachers screamed as the bullets went flying on both sides, people fell and no agent noticed as two men went to the door and went on a man hunt for the kid.

"Call in mi6 we need back up!" yelled Roads-haw.

"Already Done!"

Meanwhile….

A combat fight went as the men fought to get to Rider and the ones protecting them. The little blond knew he was in trouble with something but not knowing. Slowly he picked up the two by four a nail at the end and crept on the guy in black combat clothes and wacked really hard, the man gasped and he did it four more times. A clatter of a gun dropped and he picked it up, with shaky hands he raised it.

He had no idea how to use it, only that he liked to watch action pack movies, slowly as if instinctual he brought the gun up. And…

Fired.

The man fell and the two agents turned to him in shock and then something grabbed him behind and blackness before one gunshot went off and Alexander Jonathan Gregory Rider was into oblivion.

* * *

He woke up in a small room with bars and the seven year old panicked as the memories what he thought had been a nightmare were true. He had hurt people and now he was paying the price, with slow movements he banged his head on the wall.

* * *

Ian Rider was pulling his hair out when he had gotten the call that his nephew had been taken and now he sat at the computer trying to know where the men had taken him. He had just gotten there when the mi6 agents tied up the last of the Scorpia men and had seen no Alex and his two personal bodyguards hit with bullets to know them unconscious. They woke up at six p.m. and told the details at what they saw, the other agents that were alive had done the same thing and told as much as they could while the school now had SAS men surrounding the building and some near the kids homes, they had been paid battle wages because no one could tell when they were going to die, and the money would go to the closest family member, or child.

Ian's p.o.v

 ** _I failed!_**

Well maybe I was being over dramatic but I had just let my nephew almost son to get kidnapped by FUCKING Scorpia! The most deadly organization in the world! And I failed to keep him safe he had just killed two fucking Scorpia agents and looked distant, well that was what the agent told me. But I needed and wanted my nephew. Memories of our time in Russia went to my mind.

Memory Russia

 _The snow fell and it was cold and four year old Alex Rider slowly curled into his bed and looked into blue eyes and he stared in surprise as his supposed uncle was supposed to be asleep._

 _"Couldn't sleep, and it is getting cold in here" he said in Russian and smiled and lent his head on his uncles chest and the man closed his arms in a hug around the boy and fell into a deep sleep._

A/N: ok this is no longer a one shot but a three shot I will update the rest of the story in September due to not being in school and I hope this is enough for you to review I would like to know what you think.

Jaylene olebar 3


End file.
